Titans Family Part VII
by lavigneforever
Summary: The Titans recieve word that a new family addition will be added! BB&Rae, Rob and Star. BB & Rae's kids


I do not own teen titans grrrrr...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"what?" Ariella said shocked as her jaw dropped

"Your mother's pregnant." Beastboy told his 16 year old daughter again.

"Ew."

"Why EW? It's a beautiful thing!" Beastboy looked at his daughter in confusion.

"You do realize what you and mom were doing to make that baby right?"

Beastboy rolled his eyes at his daughter's immaturity.

"Jeez Ari you are vulgar, just don't picture the negatives, the positive is that your going to be a big sister!"

Ariella didn't know how to feel, she wasn't use to being around children, in fact she hated it.

"Well i guess it's cool...where's mom?"

"Your mother is currently throwing up." Beastboy said as he gave his signature grin as if unphased by the sentence.

Ariella stared at her father is bewilderment. What did Raven see in this green weirdo?

"Shouldn't you be...you know, helping her? Holding her hair back? You know husband stuff?"

Beastboy's smile faded and was replaced with a look of horror.

"Shit your right!" Beastboy dashed back to bathroom to make sure Raven was ok.

Ariella sighed and shook her head in amusement. Her father was something else. Jason had entered the room by this time and had just finished working out.

"Hey, guess who's getting a baby sibling?" Ariella said as she pointed her fingers at herself.

Jason smiled and was a little out of breath from his work out. He took a drink of water and gestured a thumbs up with the other.

"Nice, when did you get the news? Just now?"

"Yeah, i'm pretty glad dad didn't go into detail about how it happened."

Jason laughed at his girlfriend being so grossed out by her parents.

"You do realize that if you and me ever get married and want kids, we're going to have to do the same thing."

Ariella shuddered at the thought, to which Jason laughed more and pulled his girlfriend in for a hug.

"Keep your hands above her waist Jay." Raven said as she entered the kitchen

Jason jumped a little at Raven's voice. Ever since Ariella and him got together, he was noticing how scary Raven could really be.

"Sorry Rae."

"Don't call me that. You've not earned my trust enough to call me that."

Jason rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Ariella, who was trying so hard not to laugh.

"I uh...ok..." Jason just gave up and headed back to his room.

Once he was out of the room Ariella spoke.

"Really mom, do you have to scare off my boyfriend every time he tries to hug me?"

Raven smiled smugly at her daughter.

"I wouldn't be doing my job if i didn't."

Ariella groaned and hit her head on the counter.

"Don't be dramatic...So I'm guessing you heard the news?" Raven asked uneasy as she looked at her daughter.

"Yeah...so what do we do? I'm pretty sure if you and dad keep reproducing like rabbits, the tower is going to have to expand."

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration to her daughter's vulgar reference.

"Ari, where do yo get these references?"

Ariella just shrugged.

"Your father and I have decided that your younger sibling will stay in our room until he or she is about 4. You'll be 20 by then and he or she can have your old room."

Ariella was trying to keep up with the onslaught of information.

"Ok, but what if i still need my room when i'm 20?"

"We've strategically planned that if you and Jason stay steady you'll just end up sharing his room."

"And if we break up?"

"Well you two live together in a tower so it will be massively awkward and you'll want to move out."

Ariella stood shocked. Her mother had an answer for everything. It wasn't necessarily the greatest thing to hear but it was something.

"Wow you've thought of everything."

Raven nodded quite proudly.

"I usually do, that's why I cook dinner and your father takes out the trash."

"Dad can't cook?"

"Honey he tried to make mac and cheese one time when we were teenagers and he about burned the tower down."

This earned a big laugh from Ariella. She could just picture her poor father running around the kitchen helplessly.

"I'm hoping you'll be the best big sister ever." Raven said as she tucked a piece of her daughter's hair behind the teen's ear.

Ariella smiled and looked at the ground.

"What if they don't like me?"

Raven lifted her daughter's chin to look her in the eyes.

"Then we put them up for adoption."

Ariella's eye's went wide.

"I'm kidding Ari, jeez your so gullible, just like your father."

Ariella pushed her mother's hand away in amusement.

"Not funny. I'll be with Jay if you need me, love you, thanks for the talk!" Ariella took two steps at a time as she ran upstairs to be with her boyfriend.

"I WANT THE DOOR OPEN ARIELLA!" Raven shouted from the kitchen

"NO PROMISES MOM!"

Raven rolled her eyes, her daughter was something else. The new member for the Titans was going to be handful, but she knew that her friends and family would help her, no matter what. Robin walked in and looked like he had seen a ghost. He was quite out of breath too.

"Robin is everything ok?"

Robin shook his head wildly and a starbolt came hurling into the kitchen.

"Star...fire...period...running..."

Raven cocked an eyebrow. A Tamaranean on her period? This should be interesting. Another starbolt flew from the hallway.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY I'M OVERREACTING!" Starfire shouted

"I'm sorry honey, AHHH! I LOVE YOU SWEETHEART!"

Raven watched as Starfire tackled Robin to the ground and began to punch him continuously, because the mood swings were so great, Starfire went from punching Robin to now making out with him.

"I'M SO SEXUALLY CONFUSED!" Robin shouted as he quickly got up and began to sob down the hallway.

Starfire stood up and shrugged as if she hadn't understood what Robin's problem was.

"This family is so weird." Raven said as she made her tea and went back to her room.

"I'll be surprised if this new little one will survive our craziness."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The End! YAYAYYYAYAYAYYA! i'm sorry it was so short, I've been running full boar lately, i'll be making more soon. Tanks Friends! Review and like!


End file.
